Yoh and Hao's Randomness Corner 1
by Oo kAwAii-aBiEkAiRi oO
Summary: [Part 1] Yoh and Hao talks about MOCHA... but ends up being random instead! XD Read and Review please! Contains OOCness and pure Randomness! [Not YAOI!]


**Yoh and Hao's Randomness Corner**

**Author's Notes: **We're back! And some of you might know this fic but it got deleted a long time ago. ( So, we decided to repost this again and fixed some minor problems. Hope this won't have the same fate as the old one. We added some extra bits to make it funnier. D Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:**We do not own SHAMAN KING!!!!! If we do, we could have married the twins. Yes, WE, coz we're two persons! Check our profile. D

**Warning:**Contains OOC-ness and total randomness! So beware!

**RANDOMNESS ONE: Mocha!**

**HAO:**Dude, what's up with Mocha???

**YOH:**Uh, I dunno. Wait, who the heck is mocha?

**HAO:**Beats me, it just pops in my head. Like a gopher from under the ground.

**YOH:**All I know is Chocolove.

**HAO:**Does Chocolove really love Chocolates??

**YOH:**I think his parents do coz his parents named him Choco-LOVE.

**HAO:**You know, I haven't seen his parents before. Have you?

**YOH:**Nope…

**HAO: …**

**YOH: …**

**HAO:**So…what's really up with mocha? Is it edible? (grabs Yoh's collar) Is it biodegradable? (begins to shake Yoh) Non-biodegradable? (shakes Yoh ferociously) TOXIC?! NON-TOXIC?! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?!?!?! Oo

**YOH:**oO?! Huh??? W-what was that word??

**HAO:**Uh…I forgot.

**YOH:**Uh…Okay.

**HAO:**I really wanna know what mocha is!!

**YOH:**…Let's get the dictionary!!

**HAO:**Okay!

**(gets dictionary from Manta's library)**

**YOH:**Ok, here it is.

**HAO:**Wait, how do you spell Mocha?

**YOH:**OO D'oh!

**HAO:**is it, M-O-K-A??

**YOH:**STUPID!!! It's M-O-H-K-U-H!!

**HAO:**Nu-uh! I think it's double K!!

**YOH:**Alright, alright! FINE!

**HAO:**HA! I knew I was the smart one!

**YOH:**ok…uhm…what letter does mocha start with again?

**(Keiko and Mikihisa Asakura weeped) **

**MIKIHISA:**Oh Keiko, where have we gone wrong?!

**KEIKO:**It's all because of your stupid genes!

**MIKIHISA: (looks at his pants) **Huh?! How dare you insult my JEANS?! It's a famous designer's masterpiece!! I got a 50 percent discount from SM (Shaman Mall) Trademark!

**KEIKO:**_Now I know where my boys got their stupidity from… _**(sweat drops) **Uh..Miki-darling, it's GENES **(points at her husband's pants) **NOT JEANS.

**MIKIHISA:** Oh, uhm..Okay.

**Back to Yoh and Hao…**

**YOH: (flips pages furiously) **Stupid word! I STILL can't find it!

**HAO:**Idiot! You're finding it in the letter **G!**Find it in the letter **K**!

**After 364 hours of finding a very simple word…**

**YOH: (pants..) **Ahhhh….i found it!...I FOUND THE WORD!!!

**HAO:**Yes!!! FINALLY!!!

**YOH:**Yup! I've wanted to know the meaning of this word all my life!!

**HAO:**Well, what are you waiting for?? Read the description!!

**YOH:** Okay!...It is a dish of fruit, meat, etc., baked with a pastry crust….PIE… **(dreamy eyes)**

**HAO:**O.O WHAT THE HELL?! We wasted 364 hours and all this time, you were looking for the word PIE!?!

**YOH:**But I thought we were looking for that word too???...Ahhh,pie…glorious pie…Now I know what you mean…pie…..

**HAO:**YOH! We were looking for the meaning of MOCHA!! NOT PIE!!!

**YOH:**OH! We were??

**HAO:**YES, we were!! Now look for the word MOCHA again! Geez!!!

**YOH:**uh….OH!!!! You mean THIS **(flips page) **WORD?!**(points word)**

**HAO:**WHAT!?!?! You mean all this time you knew where it was?!!?

**YOH:**Uh…YEAH! I encountered it a while ago and I knew it looked familiar…and now I forgot all about it because of…**(dreamy voice) **pie…..**(drools)**ahh…Banoffee pie….

(**A/N:**if you live in the Philippines, you'll know what Banoffee pie is. Banana-Coffee pie from Red Ribbon!! Yum!!! XDDD)

**HAO: (runs around like a madman in a marathon) **AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**YOH:**Whoa! Look at my twin brother! I didn't know he was a track-and-field athlete!

**Keiko and Mikihisa Asakura weeped more TT**

**MIKIHISA:**Oh Keiko! We're so blessed with such talented kids!!! Huhuhuhuhu.. I'm so proud!!! TT

**KEIKO:**And it's because of my GENES!! TT

**MIKIHISA:**Hey…..You're not wearing JEANS!!!

**KEIKO: (falls on the floor anime-style) **

**Back to Yoh and Hao…**

**HAO: (pants..) **Uh….i'm so tired…….and handsome! **(flips hair and winks at fangirls) **

**FANGIRLS:**Yaaaahhhhh!!! HAO-SAMA!!! **(faints)**

**YOH: (looks at dictionary) **HEEEYYYY...Wait! There's no M-O-H-K-K-U-H here!! The only word related here is MOHAWK! Hey Hao, you should do your hair in a Mohawk-style! DDDD

**HAO:**WAAAAHHHH NO WAY!!!!

**FANGIRLS (including Kairi): **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**HAO:**ANYWAY!!!!...You mean, there's no "MOHKKUH"?! DAMN IT!!!!

**YOH: (rips dictionary apart) **Who ever thought of this stupid Mocha thing!?!?!

**MANTA:**Waaaa!!! My dictionary!!! It was a 50 percent off at SM (Shaman Mall) Trademark!!!! X'C

**HAO:** You're filthy stinkin' rich! Go buy another one!!! **(kicks the remains of the book away)**

**MANTA:**WAAAAA!!! NO!!! COME BACK!!! **(runs after the book) **

**HAO:**Now how can we find out what mocha really is???

**YOH:**I DON'T KNOW!!!! TT

**Anna appears with two mocha-flavored shakes and poured it on the twins..**

**ANNA: (throws containers at the twins and exits) **IDIOTS.

**YOH: (tastes the liquid that drips on his head) **mmmm….

**HAO: (tastes also) **mmm…this tastes familiar….

**YOH:**It tastes like…..

**YOH AND HAO: **MOCHA!!!!**(pauses)**it IS Mocha!!!!! Duhahahahaha!!! XD

**And so, they lived happily ever after…**

**A/N:**Well, what do you think? Sorry if we made the twins stupid here. It's just for the fun of the fic. Don't worry, they're still smart. We just paid them to act stupid. Lol

Okay! Review please! Stay tuned for the next chapter! XDDD


End file.
